1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air pumps and more particularly, to an air pump having an improved air intake control structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air pump is known comprising an airbag unit, which defines therein a plurality of air chambers, a partition plate, which has exhaust holes and air inlets respectively disposed in communication with the air chambers, a control valve, which has air inlet control valve flaps and exhaust control valve flaps corresponding to the exhaust holes and the air inlets, a crank, which has air inlets corresponding to the air inlet control valve flaps and the exhaust control valve flaps. When started the motor, the airbags are moved to suck in air through the air inlets and to force air out of the exhaust holes.
The aforesaid prior art air pump has a complicated structure formed of a big number of parts, resulting in a complicated installation procedure and high manufacturing cost. Further, this design of air pump is not convenient in use.